Everything I've Ever Wanted Comes Down to You
by QueVeeBee
Summary: After years spent away from each other, Chuck and Blair find themselves together again. The only problem is, she's engaged to another man. Can Chuck convince her to give their love another chance? C/B. Very Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

Blair gazed out into the Manhattan skyline and heaved a deep sigh. She couldn't remember when her life had taken a turn towards the mundane and spiritless. She was a Wardolf, more specifically Blair Wardolf, and Blair Wardolf was known for her creativity, her extravagant bashes, and her spur of the moment planning and concocting.

After graduating from high school and spending four years at Yale as planned, Blair thought she had taken life by the horns and was ready to face the world. She took a job at her mother's ever expanding fashion company, heading the offices here on the East coast. Not only was she successful and finally receiving the love and admiration she had always sought from her mother, but she was also engaged to be married to her high school sweetheart Nate. But for some reason it all felt so empty. Yes she loved being successful and having her mother proud of her, and she also loved Nate, but her life was not what she wanted it to be.

Funny. Life had turned out how she always imagined it would be, her idea of what was perfect and wonderful in her high school fantasies, but it was not longer what she wanted. Ever since her sex life exposé on Gossip Girl back in high school, life had turned sour. She lost respect and friends, she lost status and prestige, but most of all she had lost Chuck. After the abandonment on her way to Tuscany that summer, Blair decided to remain in Italy living with her father and Ramon. She had lost his friendship and the love that were newly starting to discover. All because he couldn't be faithful and committed. After that realization hit her while she was touring Europe of the summer, she decided that she needed a change. And so, she completed her final year of high school abroad and then came home for Yale.

She reconnected with Nate, purely their parent's doing, and they had decided to get married and fulfill that long ago dream. They had agreed that their marriage would be one of convenience and appearances. Blair knew that Nate wasn't in love with her, and if she was honest with herself neither was she. Her heart had been taken by a certain Bass man who had never given it back. Not that she still loved Chuck! Heavens no! But she no longer felt that passion and love with any other man that had come into her life since. And so in order to fill that void in her life, she had agreed to marry Nate, help him with his political aspirations as the perfect wife, and maybe a mom too later on in the future.

The ringing of the phone shook Blair from her sad thoughts. Mentally giving herself a shake, Blair reached for her phone.

"Blair?" Serena's spirited voice chirped through the phone lines.

Blair smiled to herself. Serena Van der Woodsen was the only friend she had kept in touch with since high school. Well her and Brooklyn, seeing as the two were still together and stronger than ever after all the rifts and rafts that had occurred between them. She sometimes envied the happiness her friend had found with Dan, they were a perfect couple in every sense of the word. Sometimes nauseatingly so. But Blair was happy for Serena. They had been through so much together, and if anyone deserved to be happy it was Serena. She only wished that the same fate had been granted to her.

"Hey, S, whats up?" Blair asked.

"Well Blair, Dan and I are planning a dinner at The Palace for my mom and Bart. It's their 7 year anniversary, and we wanted to do a little something for them considering all that they're doing in helping for my own wedding. It's this Saturday night at 8pm. Do you think you'll be able to make it? I know it's last minute and all, but we finally confirmed that Bart and mom would be coming in from London after all. Oh and of course Nate is invited as well, that goes without saying. So...can you make it?"

Blair thought about it for a minute. Sitting with two lovey dovey couples was not her idea of a Saturday night, but then again all she had planned was working until her eyes hurt and then heading home to the awkwardness of living with Nate. "Sure, S, of course I'll be there. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No ma'am, we've got it covered."

"Ugh, Serena, don't call me ma'am it makes me feel so old!"

"Well we are 25 now Blair. Not exactly teenagers anymore." Serena giggled through the receiver.

"I am still as young and vibrant as ever!" Blair argued and smiled. "But listen Serena, I need to get back to work. NYC fashion doesn't create itself."

"Of course, of course. Well I'll just see you and Nate this Saturday then. Oh and one last thing, I hope you don't mind, but we invited Chuck. Ok bye!"

Serena had cut the call before Blair could say a word. Chuck! Oh God, she hadn't seen Chuck in over a year, not since Lily threw an engagement party for Serena. And that was awkward enough. Now she had to see him while on the arm of Nate. Chuck would mock them for the clear fallacy that was their relationship. Not only would he be rude and obnoxious with his comments, but she'd be forced to feel his gaze on her as if he was looking into her very soul, the way only he managed to do. And she'd just have to stand there grinning and bearing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday night came sooner than Blair had expected. As she sat in front of her vanity mirror, she drifted off in thought thinking of the last time she had seen Chuck. He had flirted of course, but she saw something in his eyes, the way he looked at her had been the same way he had looked at her back when they were together. He'd asked her to dance, and she'd done so in order to avoid a scene. She could still remember being held in his arms. The faint smell of liquor on his breath, and then that underlaying scent that was distinctly, unmistakably Chuck. He'd whispered how beautiful she looked and stared deeply into her eyes as his lips brushed against her cheek, and she thought that he would kiss her. But then he smiled that Chuck smile and bowed gracefully as he broke away from her in the middle of the dance floor. She hadn't seen him again at the party, and when she casually asked Serena about him the next day, she'd told her that he'd gone back to Paris to finish some business with Bart.

Blair took extra time with her hair. Creating a sexy, ethereal bun amassed atop her head, with loose curls all over, her chocolaty hair looked lush and gorgeous. She added a few diamond headed pins around her hair to make it seem like she had diamonds placed just so in different parts of her hair. Her makeup was flawless as always, a sexy smoky eye with a pouty red lip. She wore a red silk dress that hug every curve of her body just right and hit her right above the knee. As she assessed herself in the mirror, she realized she had spent more time getting ready than normal. Damn him! She was not primping and prepping for him. No way no how. She walked away from the mirror and out of her room before she continued trying to spruce herself any further.

Nate was waiting for her and the end of the stairs, wearing a black suit, white shirt, and red tie. He looked as handsome as always. He smiled up at her as she made her way down the stairs, letting his gaze roam from head to toe.

"Wow, Blair you look amazing. How do you do it?" Nate laughed as he placed a tender kiss on Blair's lips. She smiled warmly up at Nate. It was hard to imagine that she no longer loved him the way she once had. If she did, things would be so much simpler. But unfortunately, time had made that love fade, along with many other things.

"Well the future Mrs. Archibald needs to make a strong impression, don't you think?"

They headed to The Palace in relative quiet, Nate only breaking the silence to ask her of her day and filling her in on his own. As they approached the lights that illuminated the streets of The Palace hotel, Blair felt her heart rate increase.

_Oh goodness, Blair, you're acting like a lovesick fool. It's not that big a deal. It's Chuck. Only Chuck. Remember you hate him!_

Nate stared at Blair and noticed how flustered she looked.

"Blair are you ok?"

"Hmmm...Oh yes of course, Nate. I'm perfectly fine. Let's get going, I already made us late."

Blair took Nate's hand and together they walked inside The Palace walls and up the elevator. Before she had time to take a deep breath, Serena was standing before them as she opened the door to Van der Bass apartment. As always, Serena was breathtaking in a golden gown that showed more cleavage than she should, but of course as with everything Serena wore, it was tasteful.

"Nate, Blair, I'm so happy you guys are here. The party was starting to drag. Everyone here is a friend of mom and Bart's, not many hip young people." Serena smiled and ushered them inside. Nate voiced the question Blair dared not ask.

"Oh? No hip youngsters? I thought you said Chuck was coming." Nate scanned the room as Blair kept her eyes pasted on Serena's face, hoping to avoid a glance at Chuck.

"Oh, yeah, Chuck is delayed. He doesn't think he'll be able to make it. Some mix up at Bart's downtown office that he needs to fix before Monday. He said he'd try and make it, but who knows? Anyway, Chuck's not really my idea of fun. Come, lets go sit next to Dan. Bart must have him going crazy talking about his newest business ventures." Serena turned around in a puff of a flowery perfume and led them to the living room where a small group of people had gathered and were enjoying pleasant conversations along bubbling glasses of champagne.

Blair and Nate went over to Lily and Bart and congratulated them on their anniversary. Bart and Lily thanked them genuinely and expressed their interest on when their wedding would be. Blair simply laughed it off and said, "We can't rush these things. You know how much planning it takes. We're both just trying to make everything perfect for the big day."

Nate squeezed Blair's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. After excusing themselves, they headed in the direction of Dan and Serena sitting on one of the couches. They each greeted Dan and took a seat next to the happy couple. It was so uncomfortable to watch how in love Serena and Dan were, and to see how affectionate they were towards each other. Blair could see it in Nate's face, how he slightly cringed as Dan leaned over and told Serena he loved her for the hundredth time and gently kissed her on the lips.

The evening went on without much excitement. The party was slowing dying down after everyone had dinner and shared a feel celebratory drinks afterwards. There were only two guests sitting with Bart and Lily, along with Blair, Nate, Serena, Dan and the servants.

"Blair, would you come check out a couple of things with me online that I have picked out as possible bridesmaid dresses and all that good stuff?" Serena asked as Nate and Dan sat engrossed in a conversation on the next up and comer in the coming elections.

Serena and Blair spent the next hour or so going over ideas for Serena's ideas for the wedding.

"My God, B, I can't believe the wedding is only three months away and I still haven't picked out my bridesmaid's dresses, the silverware, flowers, and all nuisances that go into this thing!"

"Relax, Serena, it's not so bad. If all else fails, you and Dan can have your wedding in the park, and your reception underground with the mole people Dan is so fond of."

Serena laughed at Blair's joke and relaxed a little. "I know I'm being a pest, but I'm just so nervous. I can't believe Dan and I are finally getting married. You and Nate should rush things and we can have a double ceremony!"

"No!"

"Oh, yeah I forgot. Sorry. You're avoiding the dreaded wedding at all costs. My God, B, if you don't want to go through with it there's no better time than the present to put an end to this charade. I'm sure Nate can find someone else to marry him and give him the "one big happy family" background his politics demand."

"I know, I know, it's just that I guess I'm being selfish in a way because Nate is my only chance at not being lonely for the rest of my life. I just want to be married and get that part over with," Blair looked down at her engagement ring. It sparkled so brightly that Blair should have been overjoyed at the sight, but she wasn't.

"Blair, the right guy is out there for you. You're not an old maid, you will find someone who loves you as much as you love them. You can find happiness. You don't have to settle."

Blair sighed at what Serena said. It wasn't as if she had never thought about all this herself. She had thought many times to end this relationship, or whatever you wanted to call it, with Nate. But she felt she owed him this.

The voices downstairs raised all of a sudden and Serena shared a confused look with Blair. "I guess we should go see what the commotion is all about Mrs. Soon-to-be-Humphrey." Serena smiled at Blair's words and linked arms with her as they headed downstairs to the living room.

As they walked through the foyer to the living room Nate rushed quickly over to the two women and grabbed Blair's hand.

"Come, come, look who's here." Nate practically dragged Blair to the other side of the room where a new guest had just arrived. Before Blair could make out who the person was that stood talking to Bart and Lily, the mystery man turned around and faced them.

Chuck Bass.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair's heart seemed to stop beating at the sight of Chuck. And then just as quickly, her heart started beating erratically, so much so that she feared it was visible beneath the neckline of her dress. Chuck smiled at her as if he could hear her heart rate jackhammering away. He walked slowly over to where she stood standing next to Nate.

"Blair Wardolf. My, my, time sure stands still when it comes to you. You look just like you did back in high school. How are you?" Chuck asked as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Blair stared at him wide eyed and pale. She couldn't believe that he had come after all. She had accepted the idea that he would no be coming today, and figured it was all for the best. Noticing Nate watching her, Blair forced words to come out of her mouth.

"Thank you. I'm good. Very good. Everything's been great lately. It's been a long time. How have you been?" Blair asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Wonderful. I've been all over the world since I saw you last. It has been amazing. Nate here tells me that you two are engaged. That's a surprise."

Something in his eyes seemed to change. The devilish glint that was there suddenly disappeared as his eyes turned dark and dangerous. She'd seen it before. Always when things didn't go as he expected and he was really pissed off. But also in the bedroom. That dark and dangerous lust that consumed him and drove her wild.

"Yeah, well, I'll let Nate fill you in on all that. But there's really not much to tell. Maybe we can all get together for lunch the next time you're in town. As for me, I think I'm about to start heading home. I've had a long day, and quite a night as well. Nate, you can stay if you like," Blair said as she turned and faced Nate.

"Well I was just leaving as well. I too have had a busy day, but I just wanted to drop by and congratulate Lily and my father. But we can all grab lunch sometime soon. Anytime really. I'm here to stay." Chuck glanced at Blair and saw her eyes widen in shock. He inwardly smiled. It was nice to catch her off guard. And her reaction to him proved to him that she wasn't unaffected by him. Good. Because seeing her tonight had knocked him off his feet.

Blair looked gorgeous. Everything from her beautiful hair and nymph like curls, the perfect shade of red that colored her plump lips, and that dress that seemed made just for her. Everything was shown in an obvious, yet classy way. Her breasts, her hips, her butt, and her amazing legs. Chuck almost groaned as he remembered how she looked beneath it all. No clothes obstructing his view. Remembering how he grabbed her butt and brought her closer to him. How her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and fit him perfectly. The way her body melted into his as they moved as one. It was perfect, it was amazing, they were the best moments of his life.

"You're staying, man?" Nate asked, shaking Chuck from the wicked direction his mind had turned. If only Nate knew that Chuck was fantasizing about his bride to be. My God. It wasn't possible. Nate and Blair. It was like high school all over.

"Yeah. I've finally decided to settle down and stop globe trotting. I've reopened _Victrola_. It's bigger, better, with everything it use to have and more. I'll be staying in New York overseeing the business and running part of my father's empire."

Blair was surprisingly quiet the whole time, glancing at Serena with a pained expression that her friend read easily. Serena sympathized with her friend, could already feel the wheels in Blair's head spinning, trying to find a way to avoid Chuck. Chuck was lethal to Blair. She could never be around him without caving to the emotions of the past. As ridiculous as it may seem to everyone, Chuck Bass was Blair's true love. He was her other half. And Blair never really did get over him. Serena didn't doubt that Blair was still in love with him. And the look in Blair's eyes told Serena that maybe she was dead on.

_Poor B. But maybe Chuck will be what Blair needs in order to get the silly idea of marrying Nate out of her head. Who knows, maybe Chuck is a blessing in disguise_.

Serena nearly laughed at the thought. Chuck? A blessing?

Watching Blair redden under Chuck's gaze, Serena's smile wiped off her face. Maybe the idea wasn't as far fetched as she thought.

Chuck said his final words, and bid farewell to everyone. As he leaned in to hug Blair and give her a kiss, he whispered in her ear, ever so quietly that no one else in the room heard, "Don't hire that wedding planner just yet."

Blair shuddered as Chuck let her go. A heavy feeling fell in her stomach. Chuck Bass was back. And damn it if there wasn't a tingle of excitement coursing through her as she watched him walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

All of Sunday, Blair thought about Chuck and just what he had planned in that devilish mind of his. She thought he would show up to her house, under the guise of visiting Nate. Or maybe he'd call her just to have her on her toes. But Sunday passed with little eventfulness as always.

Blair sat in her office and was busy organizing the next issue of _Fashion Wardolf_ . The new issue was due out next week and still the main articles had not been edited, and the fashion pages had not been printed. Blair was so flustered that when her secretary buzzed her and stated that someone was here to see her, she simply told her to let them in.

She didn't know if it was the feeling of someone staring at her, or the sudden shift in the atmosphere, but she looked up from her work and stared into the eyes of the man that had tormented every waking moment since their meeting on Saturday night.

Chuck stood there, wearing khakis and a black shirt. His signature style had changed slightly since high school, but the old fashioned- modern twist was still there. It was an aura that he carried with him. It was just a part of him. Chuck smiled at Blair and took a seat on her desk right next to her.

Blair sat back in her seat trying to put a few extra inches between them. She could smell him, and her skin began to tingle and the sight of him. She cursed herself in as many ways as she could think of before she finally spoke.

"Bass. What are you doing here?"

Chuck eyed Blair and the miserable attempt she was making at keeping her cool. She was wearing a plain navy blue silk shirt with a black pleated skirt. Although her outfit was simply, it was still classy and still very Blair. He could see just a hint of cleavage where the shirt dipped and he swallowed at the sight.

The last time he had seen Blair at the engagement party, it had been all he could do to keep his hands off of her. He'd danced with her, and once he felt her body molded so sweetly against him he felt his groin tighten. He had cut the dance way shorter than he wanted to, but he had not wanted to embarrass himself, or her, on the dance floor. He'd walked away then, not liking the effect that she still had over him after all those years, fearing that if he didn't get away from her he'd do something stupid like ask her to marry him. Now as he sat there and caught a glimpse at the huge rock laying on her finger he couldn't imagine why the hell he hadn't. Blair belonged to someone else again, maybe not just yet, but she pretty much was a wife. But after talking with Nate on Sunday evening, he'd realized the truth behind their relationship. He wondered if Blair knew that Nate had a "friend" on the side. A woman he had been seeing for about four months in order to satisfy his needs. According to Nate, as much as he would have loved to be with Blair, after all who wouldn't, Blair didn't seem interested in that aspect of their relationship. She didn't seemed interested in him period. Nate thought that Blair was cheating on him, that maybe she was in love with someone else and was close to calling it quits with him. But Nate kept on appearances, kept on playing the role of dutiful, loving fiancé.

Chuck knew Blair, and he knew that Blair wasn't seeing anyone. He'd kept tabs on her from a distance, consulting Eric, Serena, even Dan on the whereabouts of Blair and what she was up to. With Serena and Dan it was always surface information, but Eric turned out to be his greatest ally and a great brother. Eric milked as much information from Serena about Blair as possible. And then he would relay all information back to Chuck. Chuck knew intimate details that Serena had entrusted Eric with, intimate details about Blair and her loveless relationship, loveless life. It seemed that Serena also wanted to see Blair find true happiness. She had even confided in Eric that the last time she had seen Blair truly happy was when she was with Chuck. Chuck really hoped that that was still the case.

"Are you doing anything for lunch?" Chuck asked casually. He looked Blair up and down again, scrutinizing every aspect of her appearance. Blair shifted in her seat, visibly uncomfortable under Chuck's gaze.

"Lunch? Why do you want to go to lunch?" Blair asked cautiously. She didn't think that Chuck had come here to ask her to lunch. There must have been another reason.

"Well, because it's 2 PM and I still haven't eaten. And according to dear old Lucinda out there, neither have you. She said that you've been working hard all morning and that you haven't taken a break. I guess I'm here to give you a much needed break.

Break? He caused her stress. More stress than her job ever did. But of course being the courteous person that she was, Blair nodded.

"I guess I should eat lunch. My stomach did just complain at the thought of food."

Blair wasn't at all hungry. But she wanted to go have lunch with Chuck, see where this would take them. She was looking forward to seeing what Chuck had in mind, after the comment he whispered into her ear on Saturday night. It was shocking, but it made her feel naughty and sexy. Chuck made no intent to hide the interest in his eyes, and the way he looked at her awakened feelings that had been dormant for a long time. She shouldn't be feeling this way, shouldn't be going along with this. She was weak where Chuck was concerned. But she wanted to go with him, come what may come.

Chuck smiled slyly. "Perfect! We'll go wherever you'd like. My treat. Come, come now, Wardolf. You're wasting away before my eyes. I like a little meat on you. Better to grab on to you," Chuck said naughtily and winked at her.

Blair smiled. She couldn't help herself.

"Chuck Bass, what am I ever going to do with you? You'll never change."

"That's why you love me. You wouldn't have me any other way."

"I guess, pathetically, you're right."

Blair let Chuck guide her outside to his waiting limo. The rode in a tense silence. Blair could feel Chuck's eyes on her. It made her uncomfortable, but it turned her on just the same. She knew he wanted her, and that made her feel great. She knew that men looked at her, that many desired her, but Chuck made the sensation within her tenfold. He made her feel like the only woman on earth, and that the only way he'd be satisfied was with her and by her.

They find a quiet little bistro close to where her office was. The waiter sat them at a table on the outside of the restaurant. They made idle chitchat. Chuck was his usual charming self. He even made the waitress blush. Typical. Blair tried to ignore the stab of jealousy that coursed through her.

"Well Wardolf, I must say, this is the best date I've had in a long time. You really know how to show a man a good time," Chuck winked at her.

Blair smiled and just as quickly it dropped off her face.

Chuck's hand found its way onto her thigh. Blair tensed beneath him. Slowly he rubbed the inner part of her thigh, right above her left knee. A hot flush rushed up Blair's face, turning the top of her breasts to her hairline. Chuck's touch instantly made her insides melt. She felt her body warming up, and that throbbing begin slowly within her. Chuck looked her straight in the eyes as his hand started to crawl higher up. Blair's legs shook. Chuck's touch became more demanding. He reached that part of her that he'd been looking for and started to fondle her over her silky panties. He could feel her wet already, and her breathing became more shallow as he pushed her underwear aside with his fingers and started to shove them inside of her.

Just then the waiter came by their table with the check. Blair reddened even more, embarrassed at being caught, but Chuck did not stop his exploring. He slowly slid a finger inside or her.

She was so tight. He could feel her walls contracting against his finger. Seeing her horrified expression, he decided to remove his finger and behave. He didn't want to embarrass her.

"Thank you. Lunch was excellent," Chuck told the waiter as he took out his wallet and placed the card alongside the bill for the waiter to take. When the waiter was out of sight, Chuck turned his attention back to Blair.

"As I said, the best date I've had in a long time. Now let's get you back to your office."


	5. Chapter 5

After paying the waiter and driving the short ride to her office, Blair and Chuck made their way quietly up to Blair's 23rd floor office. Blair was too embarrassed to say anything, but Chuck spoke as if nothing had just transpired between them. Greeting Lucinda, Blair stood back and watched Chuck use his wiles on the old woman. Lucinda was actually stuttering by the time Chuck and Blair headed into her office.

As soon as Blair shut the door to her office, Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. His lips claimed hers violently, all the pent up emotions of the past years being released in that fierce meeting of their tongues. Blair could no more control herself than Chuck could. She wanted this. Needed this. Needed him. It had been so long since she had felt so alive, and she realized that she had missed him these past eight years. Not just sex with him, but him. He brought out another side of her, another side of her that she enjoyed.

Chuck reached behind her and quietly locked the door so that Lucinda wouldn't suspect anything.

"Oh God, Blair, I've missed you so much," Chuck breathed against Blair's lips when he finally broke the kiss to get some air.

Blair responded the only way that she could. She grabbed him behind his neck and brought his face down for another bruising kiss. Things began to quickly escalate as Chuck pushed Blair toward the couch that rested on the other side of her office. As he laid her down on the couch he tore her blouse over her head and started caressing her breast. His fingers found her nipple and he pinched them hard enough, he knew how she liked to be touched. Blair let out a moan. It had been so long for her.

"Shh, baby, or Lucinda will hear you."

The words excited Blair. The thought of being caught, of being discovered during sex turned her on. Chuck caught on to Blair's reaction and chuckled.

"My, Ms. Wardolf, you're as perverted as when I left you. Have the other men you've been with catered to your body's every desire. You are pretty demanding, and your tastes in the bedroom don't suit everyone."

"Hmmm, must be why I haven't been with anyone else," Blair said without thinking.

Chuck stopped just before his lips latched on to her exposed breasts.

"What?" Chuck's shock was evident in his expression. "You haven't been with another man?"

Blair realized her mistake instantly. She shouldn't have let that slip out. It gave Chuck more power than he needed to have. But she couldn't take it back now. There was no way to recover from that.

"Well, besides you and Nate, and Nate was back in the day. I'm pretty sure it was the night of the cotillion. And then you that final week before summer, the week I left and stayed in France."

Blair's admission sent him over the edge. Blair had not been touched by another man. Not in eight years. It was hard to believe. He of all people knew how hot and demanding she was, how much her body craved sex. But she had no reason to lie to him.

Chuck brought his mouth back down on hers and pushed her back onto the couch. His hands slid to the zipper of her skirt and made quick work of taking it off of her. Her silk thong soon followed and she laid there in all her naked glory. Chuck sat back and looked at her, loving the sight of her, the rise and fall of her breast telling him how turned on she was, her silky smooth skin, all exposed to him ready for his touch.

Blair sat up, uncomfortable with him looking at her completely naked while he still wore all his clothes. She straddled him on the couch and began to unbutton his shirt. After that was discarded of, she began to kiss him. She trailed kisses along his neck, she kissed his nipples, biting gently, then she got on her knees in front of him. She looked up at him coquettishly and she began to undo his pants. She slid his pants and boxers off in one swift motion. She stared at him, at the prominent erection that was right in front of her. She gently grabbed it and began to stroke it slowly. Chuck took in a deep breath and then grabbed her hand.

"Not now, honey. Later. Right now, I've got to have you. And I want to be inside of you when I cum."

Laying her quickly on the couch under him, Chuck nudged Blair's knees apart and began to push inside of her. He felt her body resisting and realized that it had been too long for her. Her pussy wasn't ready for him just yet. He moved lower on the couch and began to work her with his tongue. Blair began to moan again, and Chuck quickly put his hand over her mouth. He grabbed one of the pillows from behind him and hastily handed it to Blair. She put it over her mouth, biting down on the pillow, and he continued to work his magic with his hands and tongue. Blair writhed beneath him, expelling every sigh and moan into the pillow. Chuck tested her again, put two fingers inside and felt her wetter and not as tight.

Again he moved up to face Blair. She had thrown the pillow aside to see him as he made his way back up to her. He placed his mouth against her and thrust into her in one quick motion. Chuck swallowed the scream Blair gave, and remained still inside of her, giving her body time to accept him.

He felt her nails start biting into his back and start scratching. He needed no further indication. He began pumping in and out, continuing to kiss her in order to muffle her sounds of satisfaction.

"Baby, I'm gonna need you to be quiet. I can't keep this slow pace going in order to quiet your moans. Quiet down or I'll have to stop," Chuck warned, knowing that Blair would do anything he'd want if those were the terms he set.

Blair bit her lower lip and nodded. Chuck groaned and started to pick up the rhythm. He thrust harder and faster into her, feeling her take out her raw pleasure on his back, and when he felt her tighten up around him he knew she was about to reach her orgasm. Chuck lifted Blair's bottom off the couch, adjusted himself on his knees and started to ravage her. It didn't take more than 20 seconds, and Blair was unraveling beneath him. Chuck felt her going limp after the orgasm he just provoked, gave a few quick thrusts, and found his own release.

They both laid there, spent from there lovemaking. Chuck held his weight on his shoulders, his head tucked into Blair's neck, breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Blair," Chuck whispered into her ear once his heart rate had returned to a somewhat normal rate.

Blair gave a muted huh.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Blair felt as if the air was sucked out of her lungs as she heard those three words come out of Chuck's mouth. She must have misheard him. Yes, that's what it was. She was mistaken. The drumming in her ears from her still vibrating body must have caused her to misunderstand what Chuck had just said. But as Blair sat upright and looked at Chuck, she could tell from the seriousness in his expression that what she thought he had said, he had in fact said.

She couldn't believe it. Chuck Bass had just told her that he loved her.

"Blair. Blair, did you hear what I just said?" Chuck asked as the silence drew itself out. Blair was looking at him as if she were a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ummm...Did you just say what I think you just said?" Blair asked, even though she knew the answer to her question. Her heart began thumping like crazy again. Chuck Bass would be the death of her. She was bound to have a heart attack soon, after all the erratic beating he caused.

"Blair, I love you. I know, I know. You're engaged, and to Nate nonetheless. But I can't help the way I feel. I've felt this way for so long now. I never wanted to accept it, and I stayed away from you hoping that it would go away. I never thought that I would be ready for this. I figured I'd eventually find love, but when I was 40 years old or something. Not now. Not so young. But then again, I think, no I know, that I've loved you from day one. I remember everything about us, from the day we first met, to the day we shared our first kiss and made love in the back of my limo, to all the drama from there on to the end of our junior year in high school. I don't remember any other woman, any other person for that matter, the way I remember you. Everything about you, about us is imprinted in my mind...and my heart."

Blair looked at him in awe. Chuck had just uttered everything she wanted to hear from a man, everything no other man had ever told her before. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and Blair began to sob quietly.

What the hell?! Why was she crying? Did he scare her? Did she not want him to love her? Chuck realized he'd made a mistake telling her all of this.

"Blair, i'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Blair, honey, please don't cry." Chuck took Blair into his arms and gently rubbed her arm.

Blair pulled herself suddenly and look at him. The smile that was pasted on her face gave Chuck a new hope. Maybe he hadn't just f-ed things up.

"Oh, Chuck, how could you possibly think that you'd upset me with what you just said? You've just made my every fantasized about love scene moment come to life! When did you become so sweet all of a sudden?" Blair joked as she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"So?" Chuck asked.

"So what?" Blair looked at him and saw the question in his eyes. "Oh! Of course, Chuck, I love you too. Always have, always will."

Chuck took her in his arms again and kissed her. They sat there, relishing in the feel of each other, in the newfound feeling of love fulfilled that had just been discovered. After a few minutes spent in silence with tender kisses and caresses, they began to get dressed.

The weight of had just occurred hit Blair suddenly. "Oh God."

Chuck turned around and saw Blair's face of horror. "Blair, what happened?"

"Chuck, what am I going to do about Nate?" Blair asked, her voice barely audible.

"Blair, it's ok. Listen, Nate will be glad you're getting him out of your marriage contract. You both know this relationship is a fake."

Chuck reached out and touched Blair gently. Blair's tense body slackened, and Chuck drew her into his arms.

"I don't care who we have to defy, who's heart we break, we are going to be together. Do you understand me, Wardolf? I'm not going to lose you again. I can't do that to myself, to us, anymore."

Blair looked at Chuck, nodding slightly as she rested her head back on his shoulder. She felt renewed, alive, pulsing, vibrating again as she had once upon a time. It seemed as if her life had been restored to its former glory. She was loved by the man that she loved, that much he had made clear. And this time he had given her everything that was lacking the first time that they'd attempted to make their relationship work.

"I love you Chuck Bass. And I don't care either. I'll give you, us, all I've got. I don't want to lose you again either." Blair tiptoed and planted a kiss on Chuck's waiting lips.

He'd spoken those three words that made her heart skip a beat, he'd made love to her like never before, with an urgency that they only found when in each others arms. And he'd promised to fight for them, to not give up on them. She couldn't ask for anything better. Yes, she'd have to break a promise to Nate, but they were friends after all, and there's was a loveless union. She couldn't, wouldn't allow herself to continue living in such a life. She wanted to live a fulfilling live with the one she loved, with the one man that made her happier than she'd ever been. She needed, wanted, loved Chuck Bass.

Everything she had ever wanted came down to Chuck.


End file.
